


Shichishakusama: Femboy's Subjugation of the Onryo!

by RemovalRem



Category: Original Work
Genre: /ss/, Dream Sex, F/M, Shotacon, hyper, onryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemovalRem/pseuds/RemovalRem
Summary: Recently, Jamie has had some rather unsettling dreams. Nothing too grim or violent, but every night he gets welcomed into this never-ending mansion...and even worse, it seems like he isn't alone.Here's another fic brought about by my Patreon's monthly poll, this time featuring an ambiguously small and feminine boy and a ghostly, matronly woman.If you enjoyed it, check out my twitter some time, it's where I'm most active (even if it's not much): https://twitter.com/RemovalRem





	Shichishakusama: Femboy's Subjugation of the Onryo!

“Youuu...it’s...you!”

“Bwah!?” Jamie jolted awake, sweat dripping from his brow as he sprang from beneath his covers. The young boy, hardly a teen, was utterly soaked in his own perspiration, the lacy negligee he wore sticking to his skin. His chest was pounding, his eyes wide open, and his head filled with the dream he had just escaped.

“E-every night…it’s the same thing…” Slowing his heart rate, and taking deep breaths, the boy quelled his terror. Wiping some sweat from his brow, he still took a furtive glance about his room. Throughout his room, no shadows flickered, no wraiths crept in the dark, it was just him, sitting on a damp bed. A welcome sight after last night’s perilous journey through endless halls and sliding doors.

It had started without warning, the normally erratic dreams one could expect from a normal person slowly shifted towards a strange landscape. It was a gradual change, one that crept up on the boy as he slept, no matter where he was or what he was doing, the walls around him would twist and turn into towering paper panels. Soon, the floor beneath his feet would turn into long, dark, wooden planks. And then there would be a great quieting of any light, making it so Jamie could hardly see 10 feet in front of him, just like that, the boy’s dream would plunge him into the midst of a Japanese mansion.

At first the boy simply accepted it as a normal part of his dreams, it was hardly rare to have a place one would return to so frequently, but as the days ticked by, that mansion quickly became the only place he would dream about. Endless hallways, every few feet there would be another hall that intersects or a sudden bend, sometimes these turns would be spaced apart by barely a centimeter, and other times they would be miles apart. It was a strange sensation, to be so thoroughly bored by one’s own dreams. And then she appeared.

The first time Jamie had spied her was at the other end of a hall, vast darkness practically outlining the contrast of her pure white kimono. In the midst of the endless hallways, she was like a light, beckoning to the boy. Without thinking, he called out to her, tried to grab her attention. But as he ran towards the only sign of life he had ever found within this dour place, the woman grew no closer. It was as if she was dangling at the other end of a stick, always out of reach. Now, he only wished it had stayed that way.

Slowly, throughout the nights, that figure would appear closer to the boy. When he had first seen her, she was a rough silhouette, but as he continued to come across her within the halls, that strange woman began to take shape. It wasn’t that every time he dreamt she would appear, instead he would happen upon her after a turn in a corridor, or a route taken at some intersecting halls. And with every meeting, another foot of distance between them disappeared. Soon, Jamie could make out certain features, like the mysterious woman’s height. If he had to admit, he was rather petite, but the figure in his dream was near double his height, the dream-woman towering over him even from a distance. She had to be at least 7-feet tall...and she made hardly a sound, all as she kept her back facing towards the boy.

Still, as day turned to night, and reality turned to dreamscape, Jamie found that woman coming closer, or would it be more correct to say she was slowing down? Regardless, it had been about a month of these constant dreams, trapped for hours within a maze, no one to talk to. Desperation taking hold, Jamie called out to the woman one more time. And that was when it all got worse.

“You...it’s you…” She spoke in a neutral tone, no feeling or urgency in her voice. It chilled the boy to his bones, especially as the figure he had chased for so long began to step towards him. Every second, the height difference was made more and more apparent, the kimono-clad woman towering over the 4’8” boy. It was as if his feet were glued to the floor, Jamie’s heart practically exploding in his chest as he locked eyes with the woman. He was caught in her gaze, so much so that he missed the glinting metal in her hand.

“I’ll...make you PAY!” Her lips curled as one of her arms lifted into the air, the samurai sword in her hand being caught in the pale moonlight, before slashing down into the polished wood flooring. Just where the boy had stood there was nothing, nothing save for a katana embedded in the floor, Jamie wide awake in his room, trembling with sweat. He had awoken just in time.

That was his first meeting with her, and just like that, his dreams were now plagued by her. It wasn’t enough for him to be trapped in that endless mansion, now he had a pursuer. That fluttering white kimono trailing after him in the halls, glinting steel slicing through the walls and gouging out wood whenever it grew close. So far, the spirit had yet to reach the boy with its blade...but for how long? How long before she cornered him, the hall had thrown him deadends before, all it’d take is just one.

“Mnh…” Letting out a groan of frustration, Jamie plucked at his sweat-soaked lingerie. Why was she even attacking him? Was it because of his...crossdressing? No, she was beautiful herself… Actually, yeah, she was very beautiful. She didn’t look like that samurai wife, with ratty hair and pallid skin. Now that he thought about it, the woman chasing him in his dreams was...was really stacked!

“Maybe about this big?” Motioning before his chest, Jamie tried to mimic the contours of the spirit’s body, and without meaning to, he found himself growing excited. God, her breasts were enormous weren’t they? They were massive, practically half his height, a pair of county fair award-winning watermelons tucked into her dress! And even her hips flared out, her snug sash only accentuating her plump curves. It made sense, huge body, huge proportions. But even then...she has such a thin waist, with mammoth-like breasts and big, jiggly hips… Swallowing the drool in his mouth, Jamie felt a certain part of him waking up as well.

Slipping a hand beneath his sheets, the young boy felt his hardening mast, palm encircling its rapidly engorging tip. “Mnh~!” The adrenaline had hardly left him, but his morning arousal didn’t seem to care, Jamie’s hand squeezing his warm shaft. Thanks to his miniscule height, the soft features upon his face, his plump lips...it wasn’t uncommon for people to mistake the boy for a girl instead. And honestly, he wasn’t against that, in fact it even made him feel a bit proud inside. Especially when it came to where it mattered, the proof of his manhood now tenting his sheets as he slowly jerked his cock. A slight frame, wide hips, a girlish face, and 8 solid inches of cock, that was what Jamie had for assets. And he loved it.

“Mnhhh--I sh-shouldn’t do this here… I-I’m already makin’ a m-messh~...” It felt so good, his orbs were pulsing in joy as the head of his cock rubbed against his sheets, staining them with pre. It was all that spirit’s fault, her curvy and lewd body… If only he could get some revenge on her, for invading his dreams, getting him all worked up… Wait, that’s right! He jolted up in his bed as he came to a realization, his languid masturbation put on hold. It was his dream wasn’t it?! Couldn’t he just turn the tables on her! He already knew it was a dream every time he ended up in those halls, to make it into a lucid dream...that’d take hardly any effort!

“Gyeheheh~...”

/ / / / /

It was silent, utterly dead. Before, he could hear the creak of wood and the rustling of wind somewhere outside of the mansion walls. But tonight? There was nothing. It was almost as if the dream already knew, already aware of his plans. Which wouldn’t be too strange, considering this was all happening in his head. Regardless, Jamie had found himself brought back inside those cold, dark halls, those oppressive corridors that brought a chill to his spine.

“Haahhh...youuu…” And almost on cue, there she was, a pale face in the darkness appearing across the hall from the boy, her body soon joining her. Just as the many nights before, the pristine kimono belied a voluptuous body underneath, the malevolent spirit’s hair tied back into a bun, with a strand covering part of her face. If it weren’t for the pale, blue skin and hateful expression on her face, one could call the woman a beauty.

Even though he had a plan, the piercing gaze being aimed his way made Jamie’s knees grow weak, the boy swallowing the spit in his mouth. No. No more running. “Y-you… You’ve been ruining my s-sleep! And I can’t take anymore!!” As he spoke, he felt his chest pounding, the determination he had from before returning to him, and soon he was shouting at the entity who had been haunting his every dream.

“I’ll… Yoouuu…” His words hardly registered to the creature as she crept closer, every step making her massive chest sway, her obscenely large jugs bouncing as she dragged her feet across the floor. The large blade she had in hand began to glint in the soft light of the moon shining in through the windows, its edge scraping across the wooden floor. ‘Shhkt.’ ‘Skt.’ But still, Jamie stood his ground, glaring at the encroaching spirit, even as her arm rose into the air, eyes glowing with hate as she hoisted her sword.

A bright sheen ran over the sword, Jamie’s brow furrowing as he glared down the spirit. Focusing his thoughts with all his might, ignoring the growing urge inside of him to run away, tempering his mind, he pictured his goal. And then the sword...vanished. “Mnroh?” The grimace upon the woman’s face lessened as she gazed at her empty palm, confusion seeping through. “Grouh!?” Abruptly, she shouted as her bosom leapt, the long dead entity’s body shivering for the first time in centuries as she felt the end of her nipples swelling. Underneath her kimono, the tips of her breasts plumped and swelled, thanks to her new piercing.

“Heh...i-it worked…” All the tension left Jamie’s body, his shoulders slackening as he let himself smile, enjoying the sight before him. The woman’s confusion shone through her face as her eyes flit across her chest, dumbstruck at what had just happened, unable to tell just why her nipples now suddenly pulsed and throbbed around two cold, steel rings that bulged from within her dress, a chain linking them together. It was a spur of the moment decision, but Jamie was glad he had made it, blood beginning to fill his lower body as he watched the ghost trembling and twitching every time she touched her now overly sensitive chest.

“Now, it’s time for some fun~.” Licking his lips, the boy approached the towering woman, she was nearly double his height, but as she fret with her swollen bosom, he felt utterly in control. With a flourish, uncaring of how she might respond, Jamie yanked her sash free, her kimono coming undone, the ghost’s lips snapping shut as her eyes widened, locking back onto the boy. “Hm~, you’re pretty cute when on the defensive~... Let’s see that body of yours now!” Before she could even respond, Jamie snapped his fingers towards the ghost, blowing her white kimono from her body, and revealing the supple pale flesh underneath.

“Y-you?!” Her arms snapped to her chest, trying to cover her nipples, momentarily forgetting her fresh, new piercings, causing them to dig into her swollen bits. “Mnghyah~!!?” The fearful expression that was on her face disappeared in a flash as her lips pursed, her brow softening, and her eyes hazing over. Heat pumped through the spirit’s pale blue body, and slowly, arousal began to ooze from her nethers. How long had it been since she felt like this? Felt so...vulnerable, so warm… It brought another shiver across her body, especially as she became aware of the boy now eyeing her up. “P-pervert…”

“Better a pervert than a murderer...really nice tits by the way~.” Jamie had to hold back a chuckle as he saw the spirit’s cheeks redden, who knew she could hold a conversation. But more importantly, wow, what a body. Those twin jiggly spheres of love and delight, they bore nipples the size of a saucer, inverted ones at that. He could spy the katana-turned-nipple-piercings tucked away inside of the spirit’s breasts, the rings forced vertically thanks to the hidden tips of her chest. And God, her thighs were thick, even remaining still, it looked like they were still jiggling. Not a single callous or mark upon them, perfectly curved legs that practically begged to be spanked and teased… A feast lay before the boy, and as he felt his length throbbing inside his panties, precum beginning to wet the lace, why shouldn’t he enjoy this banquet?

“Gra-ouh!?” A roar mixed with a yelp broke from the spirit’s lips as Jamie roughly tugged down on the chain, pulling on her nipples, the swollen buds ever so lightly peeking from within their hidden folds. Another squirt of arousal hit the floor, the woman’s crotch becoming increasingly damp, and as she trembled in this unknown, forgotten delight, she was brought down to her knees. Tears wet her eyes at the sensations running through her body, the boy’s grip remaining on her nipple-chains, her cold, dead heart shuddering and pounding as her breasts grew numb.

“That’s about low enough~...” Uncaring of the woman’s embarrassment or her dignity, the young boy thumbed the waistband of his panties, tugging them down, and letting his turgid mass swing free. His cock throbbed eagerly, harder than he had ever felt it before, all 8-inches jutting from his crotch, tool bouncing up and down as it was filled with blood, his sack still nestled inside of his lingerie. As the spirit trembled and dripped arousal, her mouth filling with drool, the boy’s hand released the chain and then darted to her ample, pillow flesh. Squeezing two great, big handfuls of ghost breast, Jamie plunged his hips forward, darting his achingly hot tool inside of the woman’s cleavage. “Hoouu-ho-ho-hou~!”

Gritting his teeth, the boy was awash in lurid delight, his shaft embraced by the soft udders upon the ghost’s chest, the two massive pieces of meat completely encircling his own appendage. “Ffffuuuhh~... Th-these are some greedy breasts~!” Fondling the mounds of soft fat in his hands, the boy jerked his hips back, the glans of his veiny mast tugging on the inner walls of the spirit’s breasts as his cock slid backwards, and then he thrust back forth, burying his tool to the base inside of that pillowy heaven. The pre that had already been dripping from his mast acted as the only lubricant he needed as he began to swing his hips back and forth, mating with the woman’s cleavage, his ballsack making soft smacks as it slapped against the woman’s breasts. ‘Thwap~!’ ‘Thwap~!’

Meanwhile, the spirit was struggling with a major brain malfunction. Already she had been forced to her knees as her breasts radiated a numbing euphoria, and then when Jamie had grabbed hold of her, she felt his warm palms spread across her flesh, burrowing deep inside. She was practically gushing from her bottom lips at this point, and then she felt his cock, his burning hot tool, split open her cleavage and begin to plow away in between her breasts, all while the boy squeezed her chest together. It was all too much for the spirit, she had done nothing but hunt for centuries, and now she found herself trembling and oozing juices, her eyes growing wetter as she was unable to hold back the sheer arousal washing over her, her pierced nipples being forced back and forth as the boy’s swollen glans tugged on her breasts, the swelling and inverted nipples being slowly squeezed outwards. It was so much, just too much, she couldn’t hold it back, she just had to-- “Mnnnghhhyyyooouuuh~!!”

The loudest groan yet came from the woman as her nethers convulsed, spraying the ground in yet more of her ejaculate, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was swept up in her climax. And all that Jamie did was grin as he continued to pound away, eager to draw more lewd noises from the one who had tortured him for so long.

“Mm-mnnh~...” Coming down from her euphoria, the woman let out trembling moans, the boy still using her chest as a toy for his pleasure, the lewd sound of his mating with her breasts echoing through the empty halls. ‘Thwap~!’ ‘Schlap~!’ Her cold breath grew warm as she felt that burning hot rod jab in and out of her cleavage, leaving behind its pre, its taste and presence. And slowly, the boy’s thrusts began to speed up. Jamie felt his sack tightening, pulling up to his crotch as he pounded away, letting out all of his frustration, all of his pent up desires. Sweat had begun to slip from his pores and down his body, but he held back, fighting against his encroaching orgasm, dragging it out as long as he could. All he wanted to do...was to utterly ruin this woman with his cock!

“Mnghah~!” Letting out a gasp, the boy’s tool shivered as his ballsack leapt, spraying his first load of cream in between the spirit’s breasts. Jerking her tits down to meet his cock, Jamie thrust one last time as he pumped his payload into the woman’s cleavage. A wave of bliss ran through him as his hips twitched, balls twitching and pulsing as he pumped out load upon load, gunking up the spirit’s breasts with his ball-cream. His balls ached as he squeezed those two, fat, over-sized tits around his painfully hard cock, squeezing so hard that-‘Thwip~!’ ‘Thwip~!’-the woman’s nipples popped free from her breasts, jutting out, swollen and large. Each nipple was like a can in its girth, giant, massive dark blue mounds that begged to be played with. But right now, Jamie was busy dumping his load. God, he wanted to plow her more...so much more. “Mnnnhh~...”

The spirit’s warm breath washed over the top of her chest, the twitching organ trapped in between her breasts radiating warmth into her body as her tingling nethers continued to squirt her own arousal. Her head was hazy, filled with lust and need, especially as her nipples throbbed and twitched, lewdly jutting from her body. Faintly, she felt something wriggle against her bosom. Hopped up on libido, her lust-drunken mind barely processed what it was, just that it was warm, and spreading that delightfully warm cream around the inside of her cleavage. It grew and grew, until finally, she had her answer, the boy’s still swollen cockhead peeking up at her from between her breasts. “Mo?!”

Finally, winding down from his orgasm, every nerve in Jamie’s body seemed to be alight, a warm glow filling his body. But still, his cock was achingly hard. “Mnhah~, maybe I could go for a round-...t-two?!” His eyes snapped open as he realized why his cock felt so hard, so swollen. It had more than doubled in size, his puffy cockhead slapping against the spirit’s chin, the woman giving him a humiliated and shameful look as his tool oozed the dregs of his orgasm upon her face. Taking in this sight, those pleading eyes streaked with tears, and his fat length rubbing up against them, he felt his sack twitch, even his orbs had expanded. It must’ve been when he wanted to keep rutting her chest that this happened, his subconscious urge to fuck her and ruin her more causing this growth!

Just as quickly as it had arrived, the boy’s confusion washed away, and instead he began to grin once more as the two basketball-sized testes hidden within his sack began to churn and swell. “Hey, lie down on your side…” Jamie released the ghost’s massive fucking tits, still oozing his freshly laid deposit of sperm, the boy flicking one of those swollen nipples as he let go, causing a tremor to run through the woman along with another splash onto the thoroughly sex-slick floor.

Utterly cowed, the spirit listened, she told herself it was fear, that she had to listen, but something else said otherwise. That core of warmth that had planted inside of her, it made her want this, she had to have it, and dutifully, the woman lay down upon the ground, her arms resting upon her chest as she turned her face to avoid the boy’s gaze, cheeks entirely crimson.

“Hup~!” Shock ran through the spirit’s body, her fat jiggling as she felt the heat of the boy’s body press down on her leg. Jamie sat on one of the ghost’s legs, and hoisted the other one up, forcing it higher and higher, the woman’s lips trembling as she allowed herself to be posed.

“Mhoh~...” A soft moan came from the woman as she felt two incredibly warm arms enshroud her raised leg, and then an even warmer organ slap against her waist. Jamie had fully turned her onto her side, gripping her leg possessively for balance as his 26-inches of vein-covered meat slapped against the woman’s body, still oozing precum all the while. Her eyes swirled, ribcage rapidly expanding as she began to hyperventilate, all of that was about to go inside of her, and...she wanted every inch.

“Here we-,” Jamie jerked his hips back, dragging the side of his girth along the spirit’s waist, making her tremble just that much more before giving his hips a small thrust, prodding his burning hot crown against her swollen nethers. Immediately, the puffy hole clamped down upon his head, but with a wet ‘Schluck~!’ he pulled back. And then, he slammed forward. “Go~!”

“Myaaah~!!” Letting out a lustful moan, the spirit felt her insides split open by the boy’s cock, inches rapidly plunging into her depths. The boy took no time in sinking his length as far as it could go, rapidly swelling her belly in the shape of his mast, encasing his girth in an even softer, warmer, and wetter hole than before. Her insides gripped him like a vice, suckling upon his shaft, trying to drag him even deeper inside as he pressed onwards. Foot upon foot disappeared inside of the woman only to resurface upon her belly, Jamie’s massively swollen ballsack nestled upon her leg along with the boy.

‘Thwmp~!’ “Mnhouh~!!” All she could do was make needful, lewd noises as she felt her lower lips stretched around that massive cock, her inexperience doing little to slow it down as it smacked against her womb. In one thrust, the boy had buried his massive cock to the base, and without skipping a beat, he jerked back, tugging on the insides of the woman’s nethers this time. ‘Schluuuck~!’ ‘Schlap~!’ And just as the first few inches were out, he slammed his hips forwards once more, filling the ghost to the brim with his length, battering against her cervix, and making her massive chest shake, her nipple-chains clattering against the floor, filling her bosom with delightful weakness. “Mnhoooooo~!!”

“You-Mngh!-moan-Mnhah!-like a cow!” In between his own gasps and grunts, he teased his tormentor as he relished tormenting her, along with her hole. It was supremely greedy in that it refused to release his mast, every time he shucked his hips a loud ‘Schlurp~!’ would fill the air, the spirit’s embrace twitching and near constant climax. His crotch was utterly drenched in her juices as he smashed it up against her gushing lips, their bodies slamming together relentlessly. Constant moans came from the ghost as every twitch and movement the boy made echoed through her tender body, the piercings upon her chest being constantly jerked and moved about, adding to the pleasure assaulting her mind. And it all made the mouth between her legs tighter and tighter.

Once more, Jamie felt his orbs twitching and growing taut, coiling up against his crotch. He jackhammered away, slamming his cock in and out of the ghost’s pussy, hips blurring as he beat against her cervix, lower lips smacking against each other in a perverse kiss. “Mnh-- g-gonna…” His nuts gurgled angrily, and with one last thrust, he jammed his length in as far as it would go, squeezing a bit of his tip in between her womb’s lips, and then let go. “Cum~!!”

‘Ghlurp~!’ ‘Glhunp~!’ His balls echoed through the ghost, his massively overgrown testes echoing in her ears as they pumped their fattest load yet down through his tubes, the already massive oni club-sized tool splitting her open now swelling even larger before dumping that thick, snotty glob of sperm inside of her womb. “Mnhyooooouuuuuhhh~!!!” Wailing in sheer delight, the spirit’s hole tightened around that cock, squeezing it, milking it, somehow wrenching it further into her womb as Jamie used her like a cumdump. Thick, dense, and incredibly heavy loads of boy-jism squirmed down Jamie’s urethra and landed in the woman’s womb, bloating her already swollen waist, belly fattening and jiggling as it was plastered in snotty clumps of sperm.

The woman’s lips quivered and shook as she was dragged into the depths of depravity, another orgasm taking hold of her, juices even leaking from her pierced nipples now, fresh ecto-milk dribbling out to stain the floor. And all the while, her belly grew fatter and fatter, wad upon wad of warm sperm piling up inside of her, locked away thanks to the boy’s tool being wedged within her womb. Already she looked pregnant as her waist jiggled out in a fat, gravid belly, but it grew more and more as the boy’s essence stained her insides, her gash still squirming and gushing around his mast.

‘Ghlump~!’ ‘Ghlurk~!’ ‘Ghlushp~!’ The boy’s ejaculation continued to echo through the halls as he weakly jerked his hips, the woman’s belly becoming so full, so impossibly packed full of his hot and heavy sperm, that it began to block her from view. And slowly, Jamie felt himself passing out...or was it waking up? Who cared...he was satisfied…

/ / / / /

“Haaah…” Sleep encrusted the boy’s eyes, his hands rubbing them free of the detritus as he woke from his slumber. Finally, he had gotten a proper night’s sleep...but how had he not gotten his bedsheets wet? That was one hell of a wet dream, he even came twice! “Mnh-?” And...why did it feel like something was...atop him? Slowly, as his eyes got accustomed to the light, he saw it. A pale blue woman sitting atop his waist, her belly massively swollen and resting upon him, her eyes locked onto him as a tongue wet her lips. And he felt his cock twitch from inside her depths, still massively huge, and now throbbing painfully with morning wood. ‘Ghlunk~!’ ‘Ghlunp~!’ It seemed like even his ballsack was bloated still too.

...She would have to let him go eventually… Right?


End file.
